On One Knee
by Mademoiselle Z
Summary: Boboiboy hampir terlambat tiga jam. Fang memilih untuk menerornya lewat SMS dan memesan lebih banyak kopi daripada berhenti menunggu dan pulang.


**hhe hhe maaf belom lanjutin Kos Koko**

 **ini hadiah dari saya sebage permintaan maaf karena belom update. sekalian Luna janji mau bikin fan art kalo gue bikin fanfic yeeee /heh**

 **sebenernya fanfic ini udah ditulis dari lama. cuman, yaa, laptop kereset. fanfic ini, beserta dua chapter Kos Koko yang baru, raib. hhe hhe hhe /menangos ya udah ditulis ulang. maaf kalo bahasanya agak aneh, udah lama ga ngefanfic dlm bahasa indonesia orz**

 **ada yang suka kepop? subscribe saya yah di AO3, usernamenya mademoiselle_z o/**

 **boyxboy, seperti biasa. kalo ada yang ga suka, sila cari fanfic lain ya hhe hhe hhe semoga kalian suka ini, soalnya perjuangan banget nguploadnya. awalnya hola ga bisa nembus buat ngupload ini coy**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BoBoiBoy belongs to Animonsta. This fanfiction is purely written for amusement. No profit is gained from the making of this.**

 **Warnings: BoyxBoy, BoyxFang (in that order), aged-up characters, formal nonformal nyampur, mencoba fluff, agak OOC? (kelamaan ga nulis BBB), no superpower**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

.

Fang mendecak lidah.

Pemuda berkacamata ungu itu terus menyesapi es macchiato keduanya dengan sedotan. Manis susu dan karamel dalam adukan espresso itu tidak membuat kerutan di dahinya berkurang. Berkali-kali ia mengecek ponsel, membaca-baca ulang sms dari beberapa menit lalu.

 _From BBB:_

 _Maaf, aku agak telat_

 _Tunggu aku yah_

 _To BBB:_

 _Cepat dong, bodoh! Aku sudah di sini setengah jam!_

 _From BBB:_

 _Maaf banku bocor_

 _To BBB:_

 _Cepat datang!_

Namun ujung bibirnya tetap terangkat sedikit.

Sudah setahun lebih Fang tidak bertemu dengan teman-temannya sedari sekolah dasar. Entah Boboiboy, Ying, Yaya, maupun Gopal. Setelah lulus kuliah, semuanya terpisah-pisah mengejar karir dan impian masing-masing. Namun, dengan kemajuan teknologi, mereka tetap bersosialisasi lewat media sosial dan pesan singkat di ponsel pintar.

Dan hari ini dia akan bertemu dengan Boboiboy.

Dia menyayangkan ketidakhadiran tiga temannya yang lain (walau tidak terang-terangan mengatakannya) yang berhalangan datang karena pekerjaan, namun dia juga tidak menolak untuk bertemu dengan Boboiboy saja. Apalagi ketika Boboiboy menelponnya minggu lalu.

 _"Jadi, minggu depan hanya kita saja ya? Wah, kencan, dong~"_

… Sialan.

Kadang, Fang tidak mengerti Boboiboy. Kadang dia kepikiran apa pemuda melayu itu sadar dengan perasaannya sejak dulu atau tidak. Bercandaannya tidak jarang menyerempet flirting, dan tidak jarang juga Fang menghadiahinya dengan bogem mentah.

Lama melamun, Fang baru sadar sudah satu jam berlalu. Dia melihat sekeliling. Untungnya kafe itu sepi, hanya ada dia, dua pelanggan lain yang semeja, dan juga barista. Meski sedikit aneh, karena hari itu hari Sabtu dan biasanya kafe itu penuh. Tapi setidaknya dia tidak terlihat menyedihkan karena berjam-jam duduk sendirian di akhir minggu.

Tapi lama-lama kesal juga.

Fang menggeser kontak Boboiboy di ponsel layar sentuhnya. Nada sambung berdering tiga kali sebelum Boboiboy menjawab telpon Fang.

" _Yaa, halo?_ "

"Jangan halo-halo, bilang kau di mana!"

" _Ma-maaf Fang,_ " Boboiboy tertawa gugup. " _Bannya masih bocor. Jadi tunggu aku ya._ Please _!_ "

"Boboi—"

Klik.

Fang mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. "Ugh! Kutinggal sekarang baru rasa kau!"

Namun, Fang memesan secangkir kopi lagi, kemudian kembali duduk manis.

Dia tidak mungkin pulang.

Dia selalu menunggu Boboiboy, selama apapun itu.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dua jam berlalu.

Baru Fang ingin kembali meneror Boboiboy, dia sadar beberapa tetes hujan jatuh ke jendela kafe di hadapannya. Kurang dari semenit, hujan lebat turun.

Marah Fang yang mendidih seakan turun berpuluh-puluh derajat. Pikirannya tentang Boboiboy yang kehujanan saat mengendarai motor langsung membuatnya cemas. Dia kembali menelpon Boboiboy.

Dari seberang telepon, Fang dapat mendengar deras hujan yang turun. Dia menahan nafas.

" _Fang_?"

"Boboiboy? Kita… tunda kapan-kapan, ya? Hujan." Fang menggigit bibir. "Lagipula kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa, bodoh."

Boboiboy tertawa. Tawa segarnya tidak pernah gagal membuat dada Fang berdetak sedikit lebih keras, seperti halnya semua bagian dari Boboiboy yang diam-diam Fang suka. Dan dari tawanya, Fang dapat membayangkan senyumannya.

" _Hei, lihat ke depan_."

"Depan?" Fang refleks melihat ke depan, menembus kaca jendela kafe.

Fang hampir loncat dari kursinya begitu melihat Boboiboy yang berdiri di luar sana dalam keadaan basah kuyup, satu tangan memegang ponsel dan satu tangannya lagi masuk kantung celananya. Rambutnya yang mencuat dari sisi topi terbaliknya jatuh lurus. Senyumannya persis seperti yang dibayangkan Fang, ujung bibir terangkat tinggi dan gigi putih dipameri.

" _Maaf ya, Fang, aku terlambat. Tadi ada kesalahan tidak terduga._ "

Fang berdiri dari kursinya, panik. "H-hei, kau ngapain di sana? Cepat masuk!"

Cengiran Boboiboy belum hilang. " _Fang, aku suka padamu._ "

Fang membeku. Dia dapat menduga wajahnya terlihat bodoh di mata Boboiboy, dengan matanya yang melebar dan mulutnya yang menganga. "Bo… Boboiboy. Kalau kau bercanda seperti ini, nggak lucu, tau."

" _Aku nggak bercanda. Aku suka padamu. Dari dulu._ " Boboiboy tersenyum hangat. " _Kau itu orang yang tegar. Kuat. Kau nggak masalah meski sendirian. Kalau aku, pasti aku kesepian kalau sendirian. Aku suka Fang yang begitu…_ " Boboiboy menghela nafas pendek. " _Aku suka padamu, Fang._ "

"Dasar bodoh," suara Fang tercekat. Matanya memanas, berkaca-kaca. Tangannya gatal ingin mencubit dirinya sendiri, memastikan kalau ini bukan mimpi yang akan berakhir begitu dia membuka mata pada kenyataan. "Kalau ini lelucon, kubunuh kau."

" _Kubilang aku nggak bercanda. Aku serius. Lihatlah ke belakangmu_."

Entah sejak kapan, barista dan pengunjung kafe tadi duduk bertiga di pojok kafe dengan senyuman. Gantinya, di sana ada Gopal dan Ying yang memegang banner kecil bertuliskan empat kata di sisi kanan dan kiri, sementara Yaya memegang buket bunga, senyuman mereka bertiga tidak kalah cerah.

"Ka… kalian? Kok ada di sini? Apa—"

Pintu kafe terbuka. Boboiboy masuk, lantai kayu basah mengikut jejak langkahnya. Sesuai dugaan, dia basah kuyup. Namun tidak membuatnya berhenti tersenyum.

Setahun tidak bertemu membuat Fang melihat beberapa perubahan dari Boboiboy. Topi bisbol diganti snapback. Rahangnya terlihat lebih jelas. Bahunya lebih berbentuk. Boboiboy berubah, dan di saat bersamaan, dia masih tetap sama. Masih Boboiboy yang membuat Fang ingin berlama-lama bersamanya.

"Maaf, Fang… tadi lama di toko. Ternyata pesananku tidak selesai tepat waktu, jadi kutunggu."

"Toko? Pesanan?"

Fang semakin bingung. Dan jauh lebih bingung lagi ketika Boboiboy menjatuhkan dirinya, berlutut di hadapan Fang, dan menyodorkan kotak merah yang terbuka, memamerkan dua benda kecil melingkar di dalamnya.

"Fang… maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Ada banyak hal yang bisa Fang lakukan: meninjunya, menghajarnya, menendangnya keluar kafe, apapun. Dan Fang memilih untuk mengangguk dan memeluk pria di hadapannya, menenggelamkan wajah di tangannya yang merangkul leher Boboiboy guna menyembunyikan air matanya yang spontan keluar.

Ada banyak hal yang Fang dengar: ucapan selamat dari tiga orang di sudut kafe (yang ternyata tiga-tiganya adalah karyawan di sini, sialan), siulan dari Gopal, sorakan Ying, dan tepukan tangan Yaya, sampai suara hujan di luar yang sudah tidak dia pedulikan. Dan telinganya memilih untuk mendengar tawa Boboiboy yang lepas sembari memeluk balik Fang, begitu bahagia dan sedikit tercekat karena ikut menangis bersama Fang.

Fang sedikit mengangkat wajahnya ke samping, menoleh ke arah banner yang Gopal dan Ying pe gang. Baru dia sadar apa empat kata itu berbunyi.

 _Will you marry me?_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _"Berani sekali kau melamarku, Boboiboy. Kau tau aku juga suka padamu?"_

 _"Jujur, nggak. Aku saja diberitau Gopal setelah kita diwisuda."_

 _"… Nggak peka."_

 _"Enak saja. Kau juga nggak peka, Fang! Kau juga nggak sadar kalau aku juga suka padamu, kan?"_

 _"Hei, aku ini populer, tahu. Banyak yang suka padaku. Masa aku harus tau satu-satu? Kau beruntung aku menerima lamaranmu!"_

 _"Iya, aku memang beruntung memilikimu."_

 _"…"_

 _"Eh, Fang… mukamu kok merah, sih?"_

 _"BERHENTI NGOMONG, SIALAN."_


End file.
